My One Regret
by HiddenBehindCrimsonEyes
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke finally realizes what Sakura means to him... but its too late... SasuXSaku ItaXSaku. One-shot.


Summary: _Sasuke regrets losing the only woman he'll ever love…  
To only man he'll never cross, his brother, Itachi.  
One-shot  
Ita/Saku/Sasu  
Non-massacre_

Disclaimer: _I do not own Naruto…  
But you already knew that, didn't you?_

_

* * *

_

MY ONE REGRET  
Uchiha Sasuke

_Sakura used to love him so much…_

I remember her looking at me with so much love and adoration in her eyes.  
I remember a time when she loved me so much that if I asked her to meet an oncoming train head-on or jump off the highest cliff she could find… she probably would have done it.

_Sakura was supposed to be his…_

I remember the way she ignored every male that was interested in her as diligently as I ignored her advances.  
I remember her turning down every single male that asked her out.  
I can remember a time when she would rather contemplate committing hara-kiri than dating anyone but me.

_Sakura had always been meant for him…_

I remember how well she could adapt to my attitude.  
And smile through my sudden mood-swings.  
I remember thinking that she was incredible for withstanding the whiplash of my hair-trigger temper.  
That she was the only female I could tolerate to be around me within a 3 foot radius for more than 10 minutes at a time.

_But he was always ignoring her…_

I tolerated her presence but I didn't pay her any attention either.

_Ignoring her for the more mundane things…_

I'd always blow her off for training.  
For sparring.  
For brooding.  
For more training.

_Ignoring her efforts to have him notice her…_

I didn't pay attention when she asked me out.  
When she looked absolutely stunning during the festival.  
When she grew her hair for me.  
When she trained relentlessly for me.

_Ignoring all the times she had helped him…_

I didn't pay attention when she made lunches for me.  
When she cared for me when I had the flu.  
When she helped me placate my mother when I forgot her birthday.  
When she helped me look for the scroll that I lost during a certain mission.

_Ignoring all the times she had stayed beside him…_

When she stayed with me regardless of all my insults.  
When she comforted me when my father chastised me for almost dying on our first C-rank mission.  
When she cried for me when I grieved for my mother's sudden death.

_Ignoring all the times he had pushed himself to the edge of death…_

When a rouge Nin broke nearly all of the bones in my body at least once.  
When I received a fatal wound on my stomach, broke seven of my ribs, and punctured my lungs from a retrieval mission.  
When I nearly died of blood loss when I arrogantly and stupidly downplayed my injuries.  
When I nearly loss the use of my legs when a mist Nin slashed my vertebrae.

_Only for her to bring him back…_

When she mended each bone in my body.  
When she stitched up my mutilated flesh with her chakra.  
When she replenished my blood by giving her own.  
When she spent endless hours healing my severely damaged spinal cord.

_A__lmost at the cost of her own…_

When she ignored her own rather serious injuries to heal me.  
When she fell to a coma after severe chakra exhaustion.  
When she ended up in the hospital due to blood loss and an infection.  
When she literally burned off the skin off her hands because of prolonged chakra use.

_Over and over again…_

Time and time again.

_But not once had he given her the time of the day__..._

Not once had I showed her I really cared.

_He had ignored her…_

I still did not pay her any attention.

_Insulted her…_

I still called her annoying.  
Called her weak.

_Underestimated her…_

I still didn't deem her worthy to spar with me.  
Still didn't listen to her suggestions.  
Considered her as a fangirl.

_Broken her heart…_

I still ignored her advances.  
Turned down her requests.

_Over and over again…_

Each and every time.

_But now__ Sakura had gotten over him…_

I remember the first time she called me Sasuke, just Sasuke.  
Without the endearment 'kun' that I had gotten accustomed to.

_And__ before long Itachi had taken notice of her…_

I remember when Itachi told me he thought she's beautiful.  
When he started requesting for Sakura to be his team medic.  
When he started to spend more time with her than training.

_Treasure__d her…_

She was always the last person he was with before he left for a mission.  
And the first one he'd seek upon his return.

_Protected her…_

He never lets her get injured in a mission.

_Cared for her…_

He doesn't allow himself to get injured.  
He knows it worries her.

_Loved her…_

He always gave her time.  
He listened to her.  
Cherished her.

_And she fell for him…_

But he didn't deserve her.  
Because nobody was good enough.

_And now after all this time…_

I remember the first time I saw him kiss her.

_He realizes…_

It was the first time that I ever had the urge to kill my own brother.  
I was jealous.

_That he loves her…_

Because that kiss was supposed to be mine.  
That smile was mine.  
That blush was mine.

_That he always had…_

And I never realized how much I loved her.

_And that…_

But she loves him now.

_It was too late…_

I already lost her.

_If it were any other man but Itachi…_

I looked at her in my brother's arms.

_He would have taken her back…_

And I had the urge to burn my brother to a crisp with a Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu.

_Fought for her…_

Take her hand, run, and tuck her away where no one but I could see her.

_Without a second thought…_

And beg on my knees for her to love me once more.

_But even he knows…_

But I've never seen her smile like that because of me.

_When to give up…_

And the reason she could smile like that was Itachi.

_He loves her…_

I never got to hold her in my arms.  
I never got to kiss her lips.  
I never got to tell her that I love her.

_But he'll let her go…_

I never got her to smile like that.  
I never got to make her that happy.

_Knowing that…_

But Itachi could.  
Itachi does.

_Itachi would never…_

And because I love her.  
Love her more than my own life.

_Make her unhappy…_

And as much as I want to be the one to hold her.  
To love her.  
To care for her.

_Even if it hurts…_

I'd rather she's happy.

_He'll always watch over her…_

But I'll never stop loving her.

_And love her…_

Never stop hoping that she'll realize that she still loves me.  
More than she loves aniki.

_Until he breathed his last…_

And because of that…  
She'll always be my one regret.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

This was the result of watching too many Korean dramas…  
Stressful final exams…  
A lack of social life brought about by studying…  
And incredibly _STRESSFUL _final exams…

And I do realize that I repeated that…


End file.
